


Taking Control

by Ragevanilla



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassin Harry, Charmed - Freeform, Charmed Reboot, Charmed References, Dark Harry, Drama, Dream Harry, F/M, Hacy, Harry Greenwood - Freeform, Harry x Macy, Macy Vaughn - Freeform, Maggie Vera - Freeform, Other, Romance, Sisters, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragevanilla/pseuds/Ragevanilla
Summary: Macy is tired of being tired. She wants to be able to sleep again without the imposter haunting her dreams. Maggie has an idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuckInAFantasy6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInAFantasy6/gifts).

Macy was tired. She hadn't had a good night's sleep ever since they'd relocated to Seattle. It was impacting not only her mood but her agility when fighting demons. And the dark circles around her eyes seemed to be forever tattooed on to her face.  
  
Macy had told no one but Harry about her dreams. Her sisters didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Maybe she should seek counsel from them?  
  
Almost as if she had been summoned, Maggie walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Mace." She called, head down towards her phone, "you oka-... omg you look terrible!" Maggie had looked up from her texting.  
  
"Gee Mags, you sure know how to make a girl feel special (!)" was Macy's sarcastic reply. Maggie ignored her.  
  
"Macy when was the last time you slept?"  
  
Sighing Macy replied, "I don't remember the last time I didn't have a fitful sleep."  
  
"You need to tell me what's going on." Maggie demanded.  
  
Macy really didn't want to bring anybody else into this but she also really wanted to resolve this issue.  
  
She tried to start from the top, "Um, I've sort of been having these dreams."  
  
"Nightmares?" Maggie supplied.  
  
Macy thought about it for a moment.

"No I wouldn't call them nightmares."  
  
"But they're something you're obviously trying to avoid. What's so bad about them?"  
  
Macy blushed as she realised that she didn't think they were bad at all, quite the opposite in fact. But she did feel quite anxious when she found herself in them.  
  
"They're making me nervous. Like really nervous."  
  
Maggie looked at her expectantly, looking for further explanation. 'Here goes nothing!' Macy thought.  
  
"I'mbeingseducedbyimposterHarryinthedreams!" Macy barrelled out.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down!"  
  
Taking a breath, Macy tried again.  
"In my dreams, I'm being seduced by the imposter Harry. He first came to me when I was falling in and out of consciousness, when I was poisoned. And then I dreamed about him again where he- ..."  
  
Macy blushed and ducked her head down. That dream had made her feel particularly... hot.   
  
Maggie had caught on to what she was saying.  
  
"Did he kiss you?"  
  
"Almost." Macy whispered. "He said he wanted us to be together, that we were destined to be together."  
  
"Wow. Who else knows?" Maggie enquired.  
  
"Only Harry."  
  
"Hold up! You actually told Harry? Wasn't that like super awkward?" Maggie said with a small laugh.

"Well I didn't tell him _everything. _Only that I was dreaming about being seduced by someone that looked like him. And yeseven that was awkward." Macy recalled.

"It was the day we went to rescue Layla. I was being really fidgety around him and he noticed. He asked me what he'd done to make me upset. He was so sweet. I told him I wasn't upset with him but later when we were trying to infiltrate the demon club, I felt obliged to tell him the truth. In turn, he told me the truth about the assassin being his doppelganger."

"That was the day I met the assassin too. It was super creepy. His eyes were so cold Mace. Nothing like our Harry." Maggie shuddered and seemed to be transported back to the cemetery where she had encountered him.  
  
Macy thought about the Harry from her dreams. He didn't seem very cold. He was a bit demanding but it was almost as if he actually cared for her. She had sensed him being different the first time he came to her, and he had asked her if she liked it. Her answer of 'yes', had surprised her.  
  
"That's strange." She mused out loud, breaking Maggie out of her trance.  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"The Harry from my dreams. I could sense he was different but I didn't feel as if I was in danger." Macy ducked her head and shyly whispered her next confession.

"I invited his advances. I was so drawn to him."  
  
"Omg Macy! Do you have a thing for Harry?" Maggie exclaimed. She had noticed a few weeks ago that the dynamic between Harry and Macy had changed slightly but hadn't broached the subject.

Macy just smiled playfully but kept her mouth closed.

Maggie huffed in feigned annoyance. "Fine! Keep your secrets. If I had my powers though, no warnings about boundaries would stop me!" she joked. Then, almost like an afterthought, she questioned,

"Is this the assassin playing games with you or does this assassin have feelings for you _or_ is this yet _another_ version of Harry?"   
  
Macy shrugged her shoulders. Could someone else that shared Harry's face have feelings for her?

"Possibly? I don't know." It was very possible that the assassin was deceiving her to get their location.

"All I want though is a good night's sleep. Is there some sort of potion I can take?"  
  
"I can look into it." Maggie said almost absentmindedly. She was more intrigued by the notion of the assassin having the hots for Macy.  
  
"What if you played his game?" She suddenly blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Macy's interest was peaked.  
  
"I mean beat him at his own game!" Maggie exclaimed. "This is your subconscious, your dream. You're in charge. He thinks he has the upper hand well not today Satan!"  
  
Maggie's enthusiasm was infectious and Macy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So you want me to seduce him instead?"  
  
Maggie replied with a sly smirk.

"Exactly. I want you to take control of the situation."


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie had offered her some tips but Macy had vehemently declined. She could do this by herself. But she did thank Maggie for getting her to stop feeling sorry for herself and take some onus of the situation. For the first time in _days_, she was excited rather than anxious when she thought about her next sleep. 

And she knew exactly why she was excited. It was not just the notion of taking back control of her subconscious. Macy had avoided thinking about her growing feelings for Harry for a long time but now she would have to confront them. 

Ever since she read his mind as the Source, she couldn't get Harry out of her head. She started observing him more and noticed little things about him. The soft smile he would give her as she entered a room. His eyes always finding hers when they were in a meeting with the magical being of the week. She also started noticing her reactions to him. The jolt she would feel in her stomach when his fingers brushed against hers when Harry handed her a cup of tea. The jitters she would feel when he'd be reading the Book of Shadows over her shoulder. Before she knew it she had started falling for him too.

But Macy knew that Harry had asked her to pretend it never happened and she didn't know how to bring it up again. Was it _fair_ of her to bring it up again? What if Harry had put it behind him and was trying to move on? Even if they both admitted their feelings to each other (properly this time), would their duties and responsibilities ever let them take this step?

For Macy there were too many 'what ifs' plaguing the scenarios and so she thought distancing herself would help them both. Applying for the job in Ann Arbor felt good, it felt like a new start, exactly what she needed.

But then all hell broke loose and she felt even more lost than before. The loss of her magic and her home (and almost dying) had shaken Macy. She was still not used to this new lifestyle the Charmed Ones had found themselves in.

Being in such close quarters with Harry, day in day out, had meant that she was unable to distance herself. She fell back into the pattern of wishing for something more with him. 

She knew the imposter Harry from her dreams was different but she wished that her Harry was more bold and daring. She had to admit that a small part of her had enjoyed that confidence.

And Macy wished she could be just as bold too. Although she was not prepared to do that in the real world yet, in her dreamscape she would be just that. Bold and daring. She wasn't scared or anxious anymore. She would finally be living out a fantasy she'd been thinking about for _months_.

Macy knew that she would enjoy seducing imposter Harry just as much as he seemed to enjoy seducing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Macys thoughts and feelings until we get to the good stuff! Also we all know that our girl Macy can seduce the shit out of anyone - high key want her to seduce me.


	3. Chapter 3

Macy stared at her bed in trepidation and excitement. 'This is it,' she thought, 'now or never.'

She smoothed her hands down her silk nightgown, the same one that Imposter Harry had been so taken by. She thought it'd help her get into the zone?

As she laid down, under her sheets she was suddenly plagued with doubt and a small amount of guilt. She started warring in her head: It won't be Harry. But he looked like Harry. She would be seducing an imposter. But it wouldn't be real, it was only a dream. What if Harry finds out? How could he _possibly_ find out?

Macy didn't realise that she was drifting off to sleep as these questions played through her mind. It felt so good to sleep again! She let out a sigh of content and allowed sleep to fully take her.

Macy couldn't have told you when the dream started but she soon became aware of her surroundings. It wasn't any different to her own bedroom. She lay on her side, waiting, thinking about what she would say, what she would do.

  
Macy almost thought he wouldn't visit her but she soon felt a dip in the bed behind her.

She knew she needed to get the first word in, so she turned to face him as quickly as she could.

"You've been avoiding me." she whispered to him and boldly lifted her hand to stroke his hair at his temple.

She would have laughed at imposter Harry's impression if she wasn't just as nervous. His eyes had widened in surprise and his mouth had gone askew.

As quickly as this expression came it changed to a smirk.

"You're stealing my lines." Imposter Harry said.

Macy had continued stroking his temple and slowly moved her hand across his light stubble, resting her hand at his chin. His eyes were following her hands movements. Her nerves had settled and the excitement was back. She decided she wanted answers.

"Why do you come to me?"

"Because I enjoy you."

Macy snorted and the imposter looked amused.

"Why do you wear this face?"

"This is my face."

Macy stayed silent for a while. So he _wasn't_ a shape shifter? Was he a part of Harry?

"What do I call you?"

"Jimmy."

"James it is." Macy retorted as James rolled his eyes. There was no way Macy was calling him Jimmy. So...this was James Westwell. She was glad she finally knew who he was.

"You're a part of Harry?"

"I refer to him as my lesser half."

Macy didn't know what had come over her but in the next moment she had lightly slapped James's cheek and admonished him.

"Don't be rude."

Now James was definitely surprised. He liked this Macy. It was a nice change from shy, stuttering Macy. This Macy was...dominating. He decided to entertain her.

"Harry is your whitelighter. And I'm his darklighter."

"Is one of your powers invading people's dreams?"

"Only when I want something."

"And what do you think you'll be getting from me?"

"This." James surged forward to connect his lips with Macy's, however she had anticipated this and used her strength to flip him around and pin him to the bed. 

James looked up to her face and saw her eyes flash red.

"Beautiful." he murmured. Macy revelled in the feeling of acceptance of her demon side. 

But to her delight she found that she had her witch telekinetic powers in her dreamscape too. She summoned a scarf and bound his hands above his head and slowly lowered her lips to whisper in his ear.

"My dream, my rules." And bit his ear, hard.

James groaned in pain and arousal. Macy was straddled across his waist and she could feel his _excitement_ growing. Part of her felt slight shame, but another part of her felt electric.

Now the real fun would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short - also I'm not good at writing the _mature_ stuff 🙊 but I'll give it a shot. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think x


End file.
